Best Imitation of You
by Sen-Tay
Summary: “I’ll bet that you can’t be like me as well as I can be like you.” Derek and Casey make a bet in the hopes of teaching the other a lesson. They end up learning some other things in the process. to-be Dasey
1. How Things Are

_A/N: So, this is the first story I've ever written for the LWD fandom. The idea hit me and now I can't stop thinking about it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review so I know whether or not it's worth it to continue it. _

_No, I don't own. Although whenever I watch the show I fangirl squee and wish I could have a Michael Seater. swoons_

**Best Imitation of You**

**Pairing**: _Dasey – Derek/Casey_

**Summary**: _"I'll bet that you can't be like me as well as I can be like you." Derek and Casey make a bet in the hopes of teaching the other a lesson. They end up learning some other things in the process. _

--

**Chapter One – How Things Are**

It started out as an innocent – no. Scratch that.

It started out as a typical Derek-Casey encounter.

"Unbelievable! You selfish jerk!"

"Can I help you?"

Casey held up the empty container of milk, a furious look of rage contorting her face. Derek sat on the kitchen counter, calmly spooning up mouthfuls of his morning cereal.

"Yeah, Der-_ek_. You can share some of the milk that you've unjustly hogged to yourself."

Taking another bite, Derek laughed. "You want some recycled milk from this bowl?" He held the bowl out to her, inviting her to take it.

"No," Casey seethed. "I want the other milk. The milk you've poured into a glass. The last of the milk!"

Feigning a look of horror, Derek pulled said glass flush to his side, grasping it protectively with his right hand and balancing his bowl in the palm of his left. "Oh no, Casey. I couldn't do that. I need my morning glass of milk. Calcium helps make bones strong, you know. And, after all, I am a growing boy who needs all the calcium he can get."

Growling angrily, Casey flung the empty carton at Derek's head and lunged for the glass. Unfortunately, Derek's hockey-toned reflexes were too fast. Easily ducking out of the way, Derek held up his right foot to block Casey as he quickly picked up the glass and chugged the rest of the milk away.

"_DER-EK_!"

--

After two and a half years of living under the same roof, not much had changed between Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi. George and Nora would like to say that they've matured nicely and have developed into well adjusted to-be adults. Edwin and Lizzie would like to say that they've become closer as step-siblings and even as friends. Even Marti would be able to point out these horrendous lies.

No matter the mistakes the two teens have experienced together, the laugh out loud memories shared, or – don't dare to mention – the selfless sacrifices they've made for the other, the cold hard facts proved that with all these points shoved aside, Casey and Derek were not meant to live in co-habitable harmony.

The teasing, the fighting, the rivalry, the pranks, the shouting, the yelling, oh all the yelling that Nora would wish would cease. And the endless bickering that George prayed would please, oh please find its end. Edwin and Lizzie were thankful that Casey and Derek had each other to torture, leaving the two younger siblings out of their elders' 

schemes, yet still tired of all the commotion the two created. Marti simply thought Casey and Derek's interactions were downright hilarious.

But for Casey and Derek? It was continuous, non-stop war. And neither of them were the type to surrender easily.

--

To say the least, the car ride to school was tense and filled with static.

"Enjoy your breakfast bar, McDonald?"

Casey shot a glare in her stepbrother's direction. "Shut up and keep driving."

"Such hostility at such an early time. You might want to get that checked out. You know, in case there's some infection in your brain due to high levels of annoyingness." Derek chuckled at his own joke as he slid into an empty parking spot.

Casey hastily flung open the car door, clutching her books tightly to her chest. "You don't even want to see my fully hostile – UGH!"

Derek's laughter loudly echoed throughout the car. Blushing furiously, Casey unbuckled the seatbelt that had flung her back into her seat and stepped out.

"Klutzilla strikes ag-"

_SLAM_

--

Sometimes Paul wonders why he didn't take that chance and pursue his dreams of shining on a Broadway stage. What are dreams for, anyway, if you don't chase after them? But no, he just had to listen to his mother. Ever practical. Ever reasonable. Ever convincing him to take a chance with child psychology. Being a guidance counselor? It had its dramatics, it had its stage. Wasn't that good enough for Paul?

'No, mother,' sometimes he would say to himself. 'No. I am dropping out of college, packing up the hatchback and driving down to New York City to offer my many wonderful talents to the world of the stage.' But every time he got up the courage, there his sweet mama would sit and stare at him with such pride and adoration.

And so here he sat. Stuck. Every day. Listening to the problems of adolescents.

At least Casey McDonald's problems were amusing.

"It's like a never ending cycle. It must be his life goal to constantly irritate my every nerve, push all my buttons, and bug the ever living crap out of me. It's everything. All the time! No matter what."

Paul took a long draw from his coffee. It was only third period and already Casey was in his office spilling her daily Derek-related trials and tribulations.

"And even when I try to ignore it, it doesn't even matter because he just finds a new way to get right back under my skin. Like an annoying tick that just! Won't! Die!"

Casey angrily slammed her fist into her book with each enunciated word, her brow bunched and her face set in a scowl.

Sighing, Paul carefully picked the words he needed to say. "Casey, don't you think that maybe Derek's actions wouldn't be so irritating if you wouldn't, how do I say? Give him such reactionary reactions?"

Frowning, Casey gaped before stuttering, "Are, are you saying that I'm-I'm-I'm _overreacting_?"

"Well…yes."

"Unbelievable," Casey grumbled as she stood up and gathered her things. "I've got to go to class now. Thanks for listening."

"Casey, you know my door's always o-"

_SLAM_

--

It was the lunchmeat that had her concerned. Really, though, what was in those patties? It usually took about six packets of ketchup to mask the odor that made Emily's stomach turn die down enough to be edible. Wincing, Emily pushed her tray away. It was no use. She'd rather go hungry than have lunchmeat with her ketchup.

Just as she debated whether or not to purchase an item from the vending machine, Casey plopped down next to her with her own tray of lunchmeat. Emily watched with disgusted awe as Casey angrily cut up her lunchmeat and savagely shoved it piece by piece into her mouth. After five minutes of Cavewoman-Casey, Emily cleared her throat.

"Ah em."

Casey responded with an exasperated sigh, launching just a little bit of chewed up lunchmeat in the process.

"Derek?"

"Emily, you have no idea!"

"Well, I might have a slight idea, since you mention it almost every day."

Slamming her fork-clenching-fist on the table, Casey directed a glare in the direction of the bane of her existence. Derek sat with Sam, Ralph and a few of his hockey teammates a few tables over. Every so often the table would laugh lightly as the boys told stories and recited jokes.

"There has to be a way to get Derek to learn his lesson."

Emily carefully placed a hand on Casey's arm, bringing her friend's gaze back to her.

"Casey," she began, patting the other girl in a concerned manner. "Dear, dear Casey. Don't you think you've tried this route already?"

"But!"

"Maybe Derek is just going through a phase."

"A two year phase?"

"Or maybe this is how he shows his step-brotherly affection. Like they say, 'How do you know if someone cares if they don't tease you?'"

Casey raised her eyebrow. "Or maybe Derek is – "

"Hey McDonald! Here's some milk to make up for this morning!"

At that moment, a carton of two percent sailed across the three tables between Derek and Casey, arching up over the heads of watching students, and gliding gracefully down to land perfectly.

Right onto Emily's ketchup covered lunchmeat. Which instantly splattered all over Casey's shirt and hair, sprinkling only lightly on a ducking Emily's face.

" – a big fat JERK who's _out to get me_!"

--

As Casey scrubbed frantically at the red stains on her shirt in the girls' bathroom, her mind began immediate plottings of retaliation.

_Get back at Derek. Get back at Derek. Get back at Derek._

Honestly, sometimes Casey thought that giving Derek a taste of his own medicine would hopefully make him see the light. Like, if Casey talked and acted and abused Derek in the same way Derek did everyday and to everyone else – especially her – then maybe, just maybe Derek would learn his lesson.

And that's when it hit her.

Staring at her face in the mirror, Casey smiled wide and said to herself, "You, Casey McDonald, are an absolute genius!"

_A genius with ketchup in her hair_, she thought grimly as she hastily tried to wipe away the last of the condiments covering her.

--

Unlocking the door with one hand and pushing the door open with one foot, Derek stepped into the threshold of an empty home. What a way to start a Friday night. No Dad. No Nora. No Edwin, Lizzie or Marti.

Too bad the worst of them all was following him through the door.

Not that Derek was completely revolted by Casey's presence. It was the 'holier than thou' attitude, her know-it-all ways, her keener instincts that all consistently reminded him of his numerous flaws – flaws that he considered more endearing than endangering.

Trying his best to ignore the girl behind him, Derek strolled into the entrance way, threw his backpack to the floor and made a beeline for the kitchen. It was officially snack time, and Derek had a perfect date with a delectable bowl of chocolate pudding – _ooh la la_!

Hearing a yelp back by the door, Derek turned his head in time to watch Casey stumble over his perfectly placed backpack. Papers flew and books fell as Casey's arms rushed to steady her balance by grabbing for the wall.

"Der-ek! Don't just leave your stuff in the middle of the entrance! Why can't you put things where they belong?"

"Yes, Wendy," he sighed, sarcasm leaking into every word. "Wherever would I be without your words of wisdom?" Derek continued walking into the kitchen and pulled open the door to the fridge. "I'm afraid I'd be nothing but a – " He grabbed the Tupperware container of pudding and shut the fridge with his hip. "Lost boy."

Popping off the top, Derek immediately stuck his mouth into the bowl and sucked in three spoonfuls-worth of pudding. Casey arrived into the kitchen in time to watch as Derek slurped up half of the bowl's contents.

"Ew. That is utterly disgusting. Don't you know how to use a spoon?"

Derek came up for air, licking away most of the chocolate that covered his lips. "And don't you know how to let other people live their own lives without micromanaging or controlling their every move?"

"Well, at least I'm considerate enough to offer my opinions and advice so that people can live their lives with more thought and organization."

"And at least I'm living life the way I want to. With lots of fun. Messy, chocolaty fun."

To prove his point, Derek licked up the last of the pudding.

"Delicious. Moment wouldn't have been the same if I had used a stupid spoon."

"Someday, your non-spoon-using antics are going to screw you over. You can't always take the fun route, you know. Some things require effort and work." Casey waggled her fingers in Derek's face, pushing past him to grab a glass of water.

"Yeah, well, when I get there I'll find a way to make the moment an as-pleasant-as-pudding one as I can. And if I can't," Derek paused to toss the empty Tupperware bowl into the sink. "I'll just blame it on you and your super ultra skills of sucking the fun out of everything."

He smiled a Cheshire cat grin at her as she sipped her water, shooting an unimpressed glower at him.

"Dishwasher, Derek."

"Shut up Casey."

Throwing her empty hand into the air, Casey let out a frustrated cry. "Who am I kidding? Derek Venturi could never be a rule-abiding, straight forward human being with thoughts and concerns for people other than himself." Casey took a step closer to Derek, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You couldn't be as unselfish or as successful as I am."

"I'm successful!"

"I'm not talking about getting dates or hitting pucks, Derek. I'm talking about things that matter."

"Like what? Grades?"

"Yeah, Derek! Grades, teachers, essays, tests, our parents, our impressions on our siblings, our daily actions. All these things matter more than how many times in a row you can burp!"

"Twenty-seven, thank you very much. And I think you're cracked."

"What?"

"You heard me." Derek took a step closer to Casey, bringing their faces inches apart. He stuck out his own finger and pointed it straight at her nose. "And you know what? I don't think you could be as care-free or as life loving as I am."

"Because it's that difficult to be a slacker with no moral code of conduct."

"And because it's so difficult to suck up to teachers and parents and walk around telling other people what you think they should do to better themselves and the world around them."

Derek and Casey both dropped their fingers to cross their arms.

"You know what McDonald? I think I smell a bet."

"Sure it's not your lack of personal hygiene?"

"I'm ignoring that. Instead, I'm going to challenge you."

"This ought to be good."

"I'll bet that you can't be like me as well as I can be like you."

"For how long?"

"Three days."

"Ten."

"A week."

"Done."

The two teenagers smirked as they began planning all the ways they were going to beat the other.

"Derek?"

"What, ready to give up already?"

"You've got chocolate all around your mouth."

--

…_to be continued…_


	2. Rules and Regulations

_A/N: Wow. I didn't know I'd get such a positive response – and from just one chapter, too! I had a little bit of a block when writing this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to set up the boundaries of 'The Bet,' but then I figured it would be more fun to express these boundaries as the story goes on. Please, continue to let me know what you think. _

_Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are too kind. _

_No, I don't own. Although whenever I watch the show I fangirl squee and wish I could have a Michael Seater. swoons_

**Best Imitation of You**

**Pairing**: _Dasey – Derek/Casey_

**Summary**: _"I'll bet that you can't be like me as well as I can be like you." Derek and Casey make a bet in the hopes of teaching the other a lesson. They end up learning some other things in the process. _

--

**Chapter Two – Rules and Regulations**

After a long week filled with classes and work and soccer drills, Lizzie McDonald was looking forward to taking the weekend and unwinding. Her stepbrother, Edwin, seconded that motion, having every intention of trying out that new face cream he was working on since he didn't know how long that certain color of mold would last.

The one thing Lizzie and Edwin did not foresee was a calm and waiting Casey and Derek. As the two siblings threw open the door with mutual sighs of relief, Lizzie glanced over at the living room couch to see Casey and Derek sitting and watching her and Edwin's every move.

Something was going on. Something big.

"Lizzie? Edwin? Come here for a second please."

The polite tone in Casey's voice didn't sound menacing or formidable. Maybe she hadn't figured out her favorite headband was currently missing and in fact buried beneath soccer pads in Lizzie's gym bag. Edwin was a little more hesitant, eyes bulging as he watched Lizzie walk over to face the siblings.

There was a certain smirk on Derek's face. A smirk that told Edwin that he was about to be told to do something that may or may not be fun. A quick mental calculation said 87 percent of the time it wasn't fun.

"Edwin. Come on."

Inching slowly towards Lizzie and the couch, Edwin quickly began filtering through his past experiences with Derek to determine what in the world was going to be asked of him. Luckily, he didn't get thinking far past the time that involved make-up and one of Casey's forgotten skirts (which had been horrifically traumatic for a boy of thirteen) before the two older siblings laid out their request. Literally, laid it out onto the coffee table.

Two pieces of paper were placed in front of Lizzie and Edwin, respectively. Casey and Derek wore matching grins, adding even more to the disturbing vibes that the situation held.

"Edwin, Lizzie, we, Casey and I, are trusting you to be the anchors in our latest scheme."

"Competition, he means. No scheming." Casey turned to Derek and scowled before facing Lizzie and Edwin again, returning to her professional face. "What we mean is, we've made a bet and we want you two to supervise it to ensure there is no cheating," she shot a glare in Derek's direction, "or any other funny business."

Making a mocking face at the words 'funny business,' Derek held a hand up to Casey's face briefly and turned his attention to Edwin and Lizzie. "In other words, you're gonna help write out our rules and whatnot."

"And you're going to chart our daily progress. And at the end of a week, you will determine the winner."

Lizzie picked up one of the papers and read the heading. "'Casey and Derek's Rules and Regulations to Ensure that The Bet is Followed Out in a Just and Honorly Manner'? Catchy title, really."

"So," Edwin started, breathing a short sigh of relief – he was not to don a dress or one drop of eye shadow, this was good – before launching into his business persona. "What is 'The Bet' and what are the conditions?"

--

After everything was written out in an organized manner, Edwin and Lizzie reviewed the contracts. "Let me get one thing straight," Edwin began, taking a moment to look over _Rule Number 7: No receiving helps/hints from other parties_. "Neither of you are allowed to go to any person, including best friends, exes, parents, and teachers. But what about us?"

"He's right. You guys come to us all the time, especially when it concerns getting back at each other."

Derek and Casey thought for a moment. "Well," Casey said, looking at Derek for a reaction. "I think they should be an exception. They are judges, but who's to say they can't also be coaches? I trust them to make an unbiased choice when the final decision must be made. Derek?"

Holding his chin with one hand, Derek glanced up at Edwin and then at Lizzie. "I agree. But, instead of me and Edwin and you and Lizzie, I think it would be only fair for me to have Lizzie and for you to have Edwin." Before Casey could object, Derek continued. "Because, Edwin knows me more than Lizzie does, just as Lizzie you more than Edwin."

Taking this idea into consideration, Casey stole her own glances at Lizzie and Edwin. "As much as I hate to say this, you've got a point Derek. I'll take Edwin as my coach and you can take Lizzie."

"Now that you two are done bartering over who gets which one of us – which really makes me feel more like a human than some common cattle, thanks guys – can we decide on a start date?" Edwin waggled a pen over the paper he held in his hand. "The agreed time period is a week, so when shall it start and when should it end?"

"Well, since I have a date on Saturday night, I think it would be only practical to begin after the weekend." Derek smirked and turned to Casey. "What about you, Spacey? Got any super important plans this weekend? Ones where it's crucial to be your own special self?"

Rolling her eyes, Casey crossed her arms. "Unlike you Derek, I don't have any plans to take advantage of the entire female population before I turn twenty, nonetheless this weekend."

"Oh, but you will over our seven day bet period. Remember, my life philosophy includes testing the waters with every member of the opposite sex I can. I am, first and foremost, a ladies' man at heart."

Lizzie began to laugh. "That's right! Casey's gonna have to pull off being a female player. This is going to be so – " Lizzie paused, a glare from Casey making her rethink her choice of words. "Interesting. So interesting."

"I think Casey can do it," Edwin stepped in, receiving a look of shock from all three of his siblings. "I mean, Casey's appealing, in a, you know, female kind of way and…stuff." He stopped to ponder the 'stuff' before shaking his head and continuing. "She's just got to have the Derek attitude and method. And I know enough of how Derek operates to help her bag as many guys as she can."

"Coming from the boy who has yet to snag a date with a girl."

"Hey! There was that one time with Ashley, when she invited me over to her house."

"That was her birthday party," Lizzie sighed. "She invited six other guys, as well as ten girls."

Casey came to Edwin's aid. "Thank you Edwin. I appreciate your enthusiasm. I know that with you I stand an even better chance at defeating Derek at being, well, Derek." Casey and Derek exchanged hostile looks that bristled with tension.

Lizzie shook her head and turned to Edwin. What had they gotten themselves into now?

--

Just as Edwin was about to climb up to his attic room and start his Friday night relax routine, he was jerked by the arm into the unlit game closet.

"Ow! Derek! What's your deal? Jeeze."

Derek held a finger to his lips. "Shhh, Edwin. Make some more noise, why don't you?"

Edwin groaned as he rubbed his arm. "What do you want, Derek?"

"I want to make sure you know where your loyalties lie."

Blinking in the darkness at his brother, Edwin realized how tall he was getting. And, in consequence, how much shorter Derek seemed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are going to help sabotage Casey's efforts to ensure that I win, right?"

Edwin raised an eyebrow, although he knew Derek probably couldn't see it too well in the dark. "What makes you think that?"

Chuckling lightly, Derek grabbed the front of Edwin's shirt. "Because I know how much you enjoy the feel of air passing down into your lungs."

"And what if I decide that being true to the contract is more important than that?"

"Then I'd say I have traitor for a brother."

"And then I'd say that Derek's a dirty cheater."

The door swung open, light from the hallway nearly blinding the Venturi boys. Casey stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "Derek, let go of Edwin. It's only a few hours into our agreement and you're already trying to find loopholes and ways to manipulate your way to victory."

Releasing his hold on Edwin's shirt, Derek held his hands up in the air. "Well, you know me, Case. I'll go to any means to achieve my goal. I've got to see what I get now before Monday comes and I have to start acting like you. And heaven knows you _never_ try to cheat. Or grade grub. Or anything else to gain an upper hand. What. A. Saint."

He pushed past Casey as he left the closet, his shoulder shoving into her shoulder and almost knocking her off her balance. Casey scowled as she shuffled her feet and regained control of her stance. Turning to Edwin, Casey grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her room.

"Hey!"

"C'mon Edwin. We've got work to do!"

Edwin exhaled loudly, wishing his siblings would stop this nonsense. He really liked this shirt and would prefer if it would stop getting so stretched out.

--

After a few hours of catching up on the worldly events (why can't people just ride bikes everywhere? It'd save the environment and money) and the latest on Instant Star (Jude and Tommy are just too cute together), Lizzie made her way upstairs. There was a pillow with her name on it, and she planned on getting real comfy with it.

Too bad she felt a yank on her hand as she walked past the bathroom.

Casey beckoned her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Taking the toothbrush out of her mouth, Casey directed Lizzie to sit on the toilet as she settled onto the edge of the bathtub. Before Casey could start, Lizzie held up one hand.

"I hope you didn't bring me in here to ask me to spy on Derek's tactics. Because that wouldn't be fair, seeing as you busted Derek for trying to do the same thing with Edwin only a few hours ago."

Casey frowned. "That's different! Derek is just trying to get both you and Edwin on his side. I just want to make sure that you remember all the nice things I've done for you all these past few years we've lived together. And the fact that I am your sister, and we share a special connection by blood. And to let you know that I know you've been eyeing a certain 80 gig Zune in tree bark brown."

"Sweet talking and bribing me doesn't work at all, Casey. I signed an agreement. On non-recyclable paper, too, by the way. You know how much of a sacrifice that was for me."

Pouting, Casey tried again, "But Lizzie – "

"No buts!" Lizzie stood up and walked to the door. Turning to look at a crestfallen Casey, Lizzie sighed. "Casey, you'll be fine. How long do you really think Derek's going to last as you? As your sister, I believe in you."

Casey smiled brightly at her sister. "Thank you, Lizzie. That means a lot to me."

"But, don't think I won't help Derek in any way I can. Well, at least in an honest and fair manner. Edwin will do the same for you." Lizzie twisted the doorknob and grinned. "May the best impersonator win."

After Lizzie left, Casey stood up and finished up with her brushing. As she bent down to spit into the sink a final time, she felt another presence slide up next to her.

"Only a few hours since our agreement, and you're already trying to find loopholes and ways to manipulate others? Why Casey, you don't have to start being me until Monday. What's gotten into you?"

Shoving Derek aside with her hip, Casey wiped her mouth with a towel and put her toothbrush into its matching holder. "Whatever Derek. At least I wasn't using violence as leverage."

"Because buying Lizzie is so much nicer."

Turning to face Derek, Casey locked eyes with the taller boy. Their gazes connected for a few seconds, intense and uncertain. Slowly, Derek raised a pointed finger to Casey's mouth. Flinching only slightly, Casey held her ground.

_What in the world is Derek doing?_

"Casey?"

He moved closer, bringing their faces only a few inches apart.

"Um, Derek?"

"You've got toothpaste." Derek poked the corner of her mouth. "Right there."

After Casey hastily wiped away the last of the white residue, she stormed out of the bathroom, fuming. From her bedroom and through her closed door, she could still hear Derek's boisterous laughter.

_He won't be laughing when I beat him at his own game._

--

…_to be continued…_


	3. How To Spy Like a Pro

_A/N: This chapter seriously took so much out of me. It just didn't want to get written. But, finally, here it is! I am still ever so surprised that so many people are reading and enjoying this. It makes me feel so accomplished. And I love that people are already speculating the Dasey. It makes me laugh. We aren't there yet, but I swear we will be._

_Again, thank you all so much for all the nice reviews. I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I think it's okay now. And I hope you all like it. Thank you for reading! Keep reviewing. It inspires me. Enjoy!_

_No, I don't own. Although whenever I watch the show I fangirl squee and wish I could have a Michael Seater. swoons_

**Best Imitation of You**

**Pairing**: _Dasey – Derek/Casey_

**Summary**: _"I'll bet that you can't be like me as well as I can be like you." Derek and Casey make a bet in the hopes of teaching the other a lesson. They end up learning some other things in the process. _

--

**Chapter Three – How to Spy Like a Pro**

All day long Casey kept a small notepad in her back pocket and a pen tucked behind her ear. Trying her ultimate best to be as sneaky and subtle as possible, she carefully watched Derek's actions and reactions to the everyday. By the time six o'clock rolled around, there were tons of notes that needed consulting and consideration.

_4. Derek's hair is not completely natural, nor completely manufactured – let it live a life of its own._

_12. When asked to do something he doesn't want to do, raises hands in the air and makes up an absurd yet strangely reasonable excuse._

_22. Etiquette is not a word in Derek's dictionary. _

_28. As long as it smells fine, it's edible._

_33. A mirror should not be passed without a double check on his appearance._

"These are some very good observations, Casey." Edwin gave a close look-over on all the gathered facts. He found the situation pleasantly ironic, Casey using her goody-goody, straight-laced academic skills to help her become an extreme slacker who does whatever whenever the motivation strikes. "But the best chunk of your information is going to come after tonight."

"Tonight? As in, I'm going to follow Derek on his _date_?"

For some strange reason, this thought made Casey feel very uncomfortable. "But, that's – I mean, it's – " What was it?

"I know, I know, it's invasion of privacy. But, this is Derek! For one, he's hardly ever respected any of our privacy rights. And secondly, Derek doesn't exactly hide his woman charming skills. It'll be as though you can't help but watch Derek in action, besides the fact that you're following him."

Casey sighed. Edwin had a point. Albeit, a loose point with holes in it. But a point nonetheless. Casey was just going to have to step into Derek's shoes a little earlier.

As Edwin finished up with drilling Casey in the air of laying low (as if Edwin was really a pro, Casey laughed to herself. But it was better than nothing, she supposed), Derek trudged down the stairs and grabbed his leather jacket off its peg. "I'm off on my date! Be back not too late past curfew!"

"Or not at all, Derek!"

"Sure thing Dad! I'll try my darnest!"

"_Derek!_"

"My best darnest. Okay, bye now!"

Casey counted to twenty before making her way to the door.

"I'm going out with Emily. I'll be back later!"

"Have fun, dear!"

Fun wasn't exactly the word Casey would use. More like, pain and misery. But she didn't have time to dwell on this fact. She had some observations to make.

--

As soon as Derek and Casey had cleared out of the house, Lizzie and Edwin held a secret meeting in the game closet.

"We're going to need reinforcements. How else are we going to be sure that they're keeping up with their ends of the bet?"

"Good point. I'll get Casey's address book."

--

After two hours of hiding one aisle and two seats to the left behind Derek and his date (a friend of a friend of a cousin of Kendra's – a red head with a nearly perfect hourglass figure and a pretty smile) in the dark theatre, Casey was really beginning to understand the complexities of male-female interactions – oh, and how Heath Ledger could possibly be up for an Oscar for his role as the Joker.

It was amusing to watch as Derek would fidget a little, trying to work his hand into her's. After a few maneuvers, he'd manage to grasp her hand, smiling at himself in the darkness. Then the mood would shift again. Derek would whisper a comment into the red head's ear, she'd giggle a little too loudly and Derek would roll his eyes and drop her hand. But after a few minutes, he'd be after her hand again. It was like a never ending cycle. What was the whole point, really?

Sighing as the credits rolled, Casey slunk down low in her seat and pretended to be looking on the floor for a fallen something. It probably wouldn't be good for Derek to catch her in the act of spying.

After she was sure Derek and the red head had followed the crowd out of the theatre, Casey stood up and left herself. She had enough information for one evening. Besides, what was left on Derek's date? Casey really didn't want to see any kissing, for obvious reasons.

Shuddering at the thought of Derek lip locking with the giggly red head, Casey took out her cell phone.

"Emily? Can you come get me now? I'm at the mall, by the movie theatre entrance. Sure, thanks. Bye."

--

It was a little surprising when Casey had asked Emily to drive her out to the mall so she could…be alone. Was Casey meeting up with anyone? An unknown girlfriend? A guy? But Emily was sure there were no new friends and definitely no leads in the guy department. She would know, too, what with her eyes and ears always on alert for the latest gossip.

But when she left to pick up Casey, she was smirking. She knew. And she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

--

Edwin and Lizzie were watching a late night comedy show together on the couch when Casey walked through the door.

"How was your, um, night with Emily?" Edwin waggled his eyebrows at her, smiling. Casey wasn't supposed to know that Lizzie knew that Casey wasn't actually out with Emily.

Casey sighed and took off her jacket, hanging it on an empty peg. "It was fun." Just as she took a seat between Lizzie and Edwin, headlights flashed in through the windows. The grumbling noise of the Prince cut off as Derek parked in the driveway.

After a few minutes of a car door slamming shut and the sounds of approaching footsteps, Derek opened the door and strolled into the entrance way. Pulling off his leather jacket, he turned to the threesome and paused.

"What now?"

Edwin smiled widely. "Nothing, Derek. Just watching a little TV and whatnot. You know, the regular Saturday night stuff and stuff. Just us kids hanging out and having a little fun and entertainment. Getting our kicks and having some laughs, all that good stuff. It's scientifically proven that laughter adds eight years to your life, you know. And so, we're just here, adding years to our already young lives."

Lizzie, Casey and Derek stared at Edwin, mouths hanging slightly open.

"Ah, yeah. Time for bed for me!" Edwin got up and made his way towards the stairs. As he started up the flight, he turned to Casey and said, "Oh, Casey, I was wondering if you'd, um, maybe come, uh, and, um, test! Test my prototype face cream that I've been working on."

Casey hesitated before gasping and jumped up off the couch. "Of course! Sure, yeah. No problem. I'd love to! Let's go. And do that. Now." She raced up the stairs after Edwin, trying to smile innocently at the two remaining figures. "Good night!"

The sounds of Casey and Edwin attempting to be sneaky went on for about two minutes before the sound of a bedroom door closing echoed down the stairs. Derek hung up his leather jacket and walked over to the couch. With a raised eyebrow, he slid down to sit next to Lizzie. He plastered a classic Derek smirk onto his face as he lifted his feet to rest on the coffee table.

"So, Lizzie, tell me. How do I become just like Keener Casey?"

Lizzie took a deep breath. This was going to take a while.

--

Sunday morning started with an abrupt blaring of music. Derek shot up from under the covers and lunged at the alarm clock. After managing to pummel the radio into silence, he sunk back into his sheets and sighed.

What in the hell was he doing up this early?

Last night came back with a rush. Lizze and him had quite the conference on the couch. There was a lot Derek had to learn before Monday came. Unfortunately, there was only so much Lizzie could verbally teach him.

"You've got to watch her for yourself," Lizzie had explained. "It's not just in the way she talks. It's also in the way she walks."

"What, with her feet pointed outward and her hips sashaying about?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "No, you're thinking too literally. I mean in the way she acts on a daily basis. How she reacts to other people and to normal situations. You've got to have her approach to mornings, to school work, to friends, to life in general."

Derek had pondered this thought to himself. This was going to be harder than he originally assumed. At first he thought it was just going to be him acting like a brown nosing neat freak with really good manners. But there was more to it than that. He was going to have to be –

He gulped at the thought –

Socially awkward.

He so had his work cut out for him.

And it was not a good idea to spend his Sunday spying on Casey. At least not at nine in the morning. But, he was up and he had a purpose, so Derek pulled himself out of bed and stretched his arms up and back.

Time to get to work.

--

Nora was a patient woman. It was hard not to be one with five children living in the house, two always fighting, two always getting into sticky situations, and one always doing something completely and utterly strange. Don't even get her started on George. All week she ran around trying to keep her job afloat, her housework at bay, and the kids (and, she sighed, husband) out of trouble. Her life hardly ever had a pause moment.

Sunday mornings were her pause moments. She would wake up earlier than the kids and George and she would sit in the kitchen sipping coffee.

And she imagined life without her family.

It was like a mind vacation. No yelling, no fighting, no complication, no disruption. It was so peaceful, so full of Zen and tranquility. Nora would drink her cup of coffee with her eyes shut, lost in her world. Alone. So nice.

And then there would be the sound of Marti clambering down the stairs to claim the TV for her early morning cartoons and the trance would be broken with the sounds of fighting anime characters. Nora would wake up from her dreams and realize that the world she had made up may be fun for only about an hour.

The truth was, she loved her loud and messy family. And an hour of peace once a week? Well, she would take it, if only for the other 167 hours of the week she knew that her family was safe and together. She wouldn't have it any other way.

This Sunday morning, however, was a little irregular. Marti came down as expected, followed by George emerging from the basement and ready to make breakfast. Lizzie and Edwin, a few minutes apart from each other, appeared at the kitchen island, clad in their pajamas and ready for some early morning food.

Casey came in, showered and dresses as usual, ready for whatever the day would throw her way.

What was so surprising was to see Derek come in behind her. Out of bed. Not dressed besides a pair of flannel pants and a tee shirt, but awake. Three hours early.

Had Nora created another world without her knowledge? Was she on a new mind vacation? Would George start performing acrobatics and Marti begin filing the bills?

The rest of the family stared at a sleepy-eyed Derek as he took his seat.

Nora smiled at him and ruffled his bed-head.

"Nice to see you making a change, Derek."

Edwin snorted and nudged his brother in the arm.

"Wait till Monday. You'll be seeing a whole lotta change then, too."

Casey shot a glare at Edwin as Lizzie tried to avert her gaze. Derek moaned as he let his head rest on the counter.

George and Nora exchanged looks of confusion. It was a good thing Nora was a patient woman. A very good thing.

--

By the time Sunday evening came, Derek was sure he had enough information to pull off being like Casey for the next five days.

As he rifled through a box of Marti's dress up costumes, he made a mental checklist of all the qualities he would have to don for the upcoming week.

_Organize things. Constantly._

_Tell people how to do things. All the time. And get huffy when they won't see it your way._

_Think that your ideas are the best. No matter what._

_Trip over things. A lot. _

_Be the first to answer any question. Even when you weren't asked._

_Obsess over the dumbest things. The dumber, the better._

"Yes! Found it." Derek pulled a pink scarf away from his discovered treasure. He made his way into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

There was no way he'd manage to act like Casey, not when he looked that good. He needed something to help make him look and act like a Keener.

Derek put on the glasses and gazed back at himself.

He looked like a total geek.

"Perfect."

--

This was her last night to be herself, and Casey chose to spend it planning out the next day. As she began organizing her outfit for Monday, she held a hand to her chin and stared at the clothes on her bed. She had some cool-type clothes, clothes that she imagined Derek would wear if he were a girl. But it was missing something.

What? What could she use to add a Derek-esque edge to her look?

Snapping her fingers with inspiration, Casey ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"He won't mind if I just borrow this."

Casey grabbed the coveted leather jacket from its peg and tried it on. A bit on the big side, but it would have to do.

She took it off and snuck back upstairs.

Placing it on the bed with the outfit she had sorted aside, she stepped back for a better view.

"Perfect."

--

…_to be continued…_


	4. Manic Monday

_A/N: Oh, my gosh. This chapter did NOT want to get done. I apologize that this has taken too long, but between real life getting busy and the Drake and Josh fandom sucking me in, this story has been terribly abused. But the chapter is done! And it's long! And I hope you all like it! It's not up to my usual standards, but after all the mind squeezing I've been doing in my attempts to get this done and out, I think you all will like it. _

_Keep the reviews coming! I'm so flattered that so many people are enjoying this story. I aim to please and only ask for feedback. Or Michael Seater. Whichever you can manage to send my way._

_On another note, in response to "what was Michael thinking when he picked out that style of frames?" I can only guess that maybe he thought, "Hey! These look fun!" And, must I say, not only are they fun, but they are ADORABLE! I love a guy in glasses. So, in his defense, I absolutely LOVE him in those glasses. Which is why I put Derek in them._

_No, I don't own. Not the show and not the band Hot Hot Heat and not the song I quoted (which was "I Owe You an IOU"). Although whenever I watch the show I fangirl squee and wish I could have a Michael Seater, dorky glasses and all. swoons_

**Best Imitation of You**

**Pairing**: _Dasey – Derek/Casey_

**Summary**: _"I'll bet that you can't be like me as well as I can be like you." Derek and Casey make a bet in the hopes of teaching the other a lesson. They end up learning some other things in the process. _

--

**Chapter Four: Manic Monday**

It was a really, really cool dream. There were pink ponies and purple unicorns and lots of rainbow confetti everywhere, falling from the sky. And when she opened her mouth, it turned out that they were really little paper thin pieces of candy.

She was about to ride away into the ice cream sunset on the back of her baby-blue-bowed pony, sparkling tiara on her head and a puffy white gown flowing around her when –

"Der-ek!"

Upon waking up in a room that most definitely wasn't made of some kind of sugary sweet, Marti yanked off the covers and dragged her feet to the door. She knew her amazingly creative ideas usually ended with her siblings in a grumbly fuss (couldn't they see the magic? Or was it like that cereal commercial, and only she could see the cinnamon swirls?) and that on occasion they had the right to ruin some of her good times, but this just wasn't fair.

Dreams were meant to be lived – or so Marti had heard somewhere. Probably during one of her morning cartoon shows. Most likely the one with the tap dancing banana. That is one funny banana…

Dreams were not meant to be interrupted by the shouting of two fighting teenagers.

How Marti dreaded the day that she'd become _one of them_. All moody and weird. And, in Edwin's case, smelly.

Pulling off her fluffy comforter, Marti crept up to the door and slowly twisted the knob. She cracked open the door enough to listen to the commotion going on in the bathroom.

"You've been in there forever, Derek. Get. Out!"

"Like you've never hogged the bathroom before, Princess Powder Face."

"At least I don't forget to take my socks off before taking a shower."

"Oh, puh-lease. That was one time."

"Three times."

"So what?"

"So what?! That's disgusting."

"I dried them."

"With my hairdryer. Thanks for asking if you could, by the way."

"Because I need to ask to use random heating devices that you choose to leave lying about in the bathroom?"

"Ugh, Derek. It's common courtesy."

"Well, it's also common courtesy to allow a person to get ready in peace."

"Need I say that it's also common courtesy to not hog the bathroom for forty five minutes?"

"The more you yell at me, the longer I take. How do you like them apples, Spacey?"

"I like them shoved into your humongous mouth, you big jerk."

"Words are cheap, Casey. But they can turn out expensive."

"Screw you. Open the door!"

"Jeeze, chilz. I'm getting there."

Marti listened to the sound of the bathroom door swinging open and then a gasp.

"Derek?"

"Casey?"

--

It was like Casey's Babe Raider days, except a little less slutty and a little more casual. Casey had on slightly loose denim jeans with a snug black sleeveless shirt with a worn out band name on it. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Hot Hot Heat? Are you sure you even know what that is?"

Casey blushed and folded her arms against her chest. "Yes, Derek. I in fact am very familiar with Hot Hot Heat."

"Sam?"

"Um, yes."

Derek nodded his head. He knew it. Casey was so the type to take an interest in things only to get closer to a significant other.

So this is what Casey thought she should look like when she was imitating Derek. It wasn't too bad, Derek thought, except for the fact that it seemed as though she had ironed her jeans and that she had a stance that clearly stated her concern for her posture and stomach exposure (the shirt was pretty short and pretty tight, leaving a creamy white glimpse of, what Derek knew to be, a toned tummy).

Seeing her in such a strange outfit made Derek more self conscious of his own out-of-character attire. He had managed to find a pair of grey corduroy pants in his bottom drawer and dug out a button-up red and black plaid polo tee shirt from the back of his closet. Instead of doing his usual shake and dry hair styling technique (one that also consisted of finger-combing and occasional readjusting whenever near a shiny, reflecting surface), Derek had actually picked up a comb (Edwin's) and brushed his hair into a tame and straightened manner.

He looked like a keener from the Keener Academy for Keeners Who Keen.

And it was bugging the living hell out of him.

And by the looks of Casey tugging on the bottom of her shirt and the jiggling of her left foot, something was bugging Casey too. Whether it was Derek's new look or her own, Derek couldn't tell.

If anything, at least Casey could learn some how-to-dress-like-a-normal-person tips. She actually looked, well, like a potentially casual chick (who the hell was he kidding? Casey looked pretty freaking hot. There. He said it.).

Nodding his head, Derek moved out of Casey's way and walked back to his room, humming as he recalled a relevant line from a song.

"Talk is even cheaper told in bulk."

He came to a halt when he heard Casey mutter back.

"And the only thing constant was the constant reminder he'd never change."

But by the time he had turned to reface Casey with a shocked expression, she had slammed the bathroom door shut.

--

If Casey and Derek thought that they could get away with their early morning quarrel, they were wrong. Lizzie and Edwin were ten steps ahead of the two of them and had witnessed the entire encounter.

So far, Casey was still Casey and Derek was still Derek. They were just wearing different clothes.

"You didn't expect them to just change overnight, did you?"

Edwin sighed into his bowl of cereal. "No, but I'm still disappointed. Casey and I spent hours prepping for her Derek-mation."

Lizzie paused in between her banana bites. "Derek-mation?"

"Like transformation, except Derek style."

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie returned to her breakfast.

"For the record, I fully expected Derek to be a failure."

Edwin chuckled. "That's nice, Lizzie. You're such a supportive coach."

"I call it being practical. Derek is a determined kind of guy, yes, but how much is he willing to bend, even in the event of a competition?"

At that moment, Derek walked into the kitchen. He walked briskly to the breakfast nook and nabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Turning to the two younger siblings, he grinned and waved his apple-hand.

"Good morning, Lizzie. Edwin. I hope you both slept well last night?"

Derek proceeded to take a bite out of his apple, the loud crunching noise filling the silence in the kitchen. As he continued to munch with one hand, Derek used his spare to pull out his phone from his pocket.

"Ah, right on schedule."

Sliding it open, the vibrations stopped. "7:25, breakfast. Check."

With a half-eaten banana and a soggy bowl of cereal abandoned, Lizzie and Edward stared in awe at the (apparently) Casey-mationed version of Derek. Before either one of them could utter a word, Casey hustled into the room as well, causing slack jaws to fall down further.

"Hey, guys. Have any of you seen my English folder? I think I left it down here Saturday night, but I can't remember where."

As Casey pushed aside various articles of mail, bills and coupons, Derek took another bite and sighed.

"I don't know where it is, Casey. But why do _you_ care so much?"

Halting her search to give Derek an incredulous glare, Casey huffed, "Why do I care? Because I worked very hard on that essay, that's why! And it's due today and – " Edwin, who – being a Venturi – was catching on quickly, coughed. Casey paused and turned to look at her younger stepbrother. "And, well, I guess, um, uh. If I, I mean, if I can't find it, then, um, I guess that, well, I mean, oh well. I mean, it's, em, only English."

Derek sniggered. "A language that you apparently can't speak very well anyway."

Grumbling under her breath, Casey stomped over to the fridge, flinging it open viciously and snatching the first appealing item she could find. She wrenched open the container with her teeth, bent her head back and squeezed a long trail of chocolate syrup into her mouth.

"Eww! That's disgusting!"

"Yeah! Go Casey!"

Derek merely frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "If you're done pouring straight sugar down your throat, maybe we could leave now. We're going to be late."

Tossing the bottle of syrup back into the fridge, Casey shut the door and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What's the rush, Derek? So eager to get your ride to school?"

Placing the half eaten apple onto the counter, Derek took a step closer towards Casey and scowled. "Ride? What are you talking about? I'm driving."

"Or so you think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That whoever has the keys drives the car."

"I have the keys. They're in my jacket."

"Then let me rephrase. Whoever has the jacket has the keys and drives the car."

Derek thought for a moment before balling up his fists and baring his teeth at the smirking girl. "Where is my jacket?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"CASEY!"

"Derek? It's 7:40. We now have five minutes to get to school. Maybe you should cut the theatrics and just deal."

With a victorious smirk plastered to her face, Casey turned and walked towards the dining room –

only to have her snazzy exit ruined as she tripped over a carelessly placed tennis shoe.

Derek bent over laughing, pointing a finger at Casey's fallen figure.

--

Once the two older teens had finally made it out the door, Lizzie and Edwin turned to each other with wide eyes and looks of shock.

"Was Derek really – "

"I know, an apple."

"And Casey was – "

"Totally unhealthy with her meal choice."

"And did Derek really – "

"Program his phone with a schedule? And how did Casey –"

"Not explode over not finding her homework?"

"And how did she get the guts to – "

"Steal Derek's jacket?"

"And was Derek really – "

"I know! He was actually – "

Edwin shuddered and Lizzie giggled. They spoke in uneven unison.

"Wearing glasses!"

--

It was almost the end of the school day and Casey was fidgeting in her desk, jiggling her foot and swirling a pencil around in her hand.

English class.

_My essay. My essay. I don't have my essay._

Casey halted her pencil flips to hug her body. The feeling of soft leather surprised her for a second. She had been doing it all day, forgetting that she had Derek's jacket on. So many strange looks and only a few awkward questions, but Casey had managed to convey her point.

"I thought it would be educational to take a walk in someone else's shoes for a few days. Make myself truly appreciate all that I have and all that I am."

Noel had taken a step back upon hearing this obviously rehearsed and overly used response. Casey was definitely off her meter of sanity that day. All he had asked was how she was doing. Although he was itching to point out that wearing Derek's jacket made it seem as though, well, there was something going on between Derek and Casey. Something a little more interesting than some silly competition.

But was Noel willing to tempt fate? Was Noel ready to face the wrath of Angry Casey? Would Noel appreciate being ostracized by one of his very good friends, all because he could see what she obviously could not?

Not really. Not really at all.

So he had just nodded and smiled. "That's pretty cool, Casey. I hope you get what you want out of your experience."

And deep inside, Noel really did hope that Casey got what she wanted – consciously and subconsciously.

But back to panicking Casey.

She twisted her head back to steal a glance at Derek.

What a jerk. What a fake! He was totally playing up a ruse of note taking and attentiveness. Scribbling away in his notebook, nodding his head at the teacher, pushing his dumb glasses closer to his eyes. Casey could totally tell from where she was sitting that Derek was merely doodling sketches of food and dancing bananas. Like that tap dancing banana. What a funny fruit…

Casey shook her head and turned back to the front. She was slowly going crazy. That was the only explanation.

She had never, ever, ever not turned in an essay. Not ever. Not once.

This was going to be the most painful experience of her academic career.

Derek was so going to pay for all her pain and misery.

The teacher stood in front of the class and announced the most dreaded five words Casey had heard all day.

"Please turn in your essays."

And when Casey had no essay to turn in? Casey was pretty sure something inside of her died. Most likely her future college career. She sighed, the woozy feeling in her stomach churning and bubbling enough to make her want to vomit. Glancing back at Derek, Casey gasped when she saw Derek passing forth his own essay.

It wasn't a single piece of paper, either. It looked like a legitimate, three page essay.

It was the end of the world.

Derek Venturi had, so it seemed, done his homework.

As the bell rang and the rest of the class filed out the room, Casey waved Emily away and approached the teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Carpenter? I would just like to say, first of all, how very sorry I am to not have my essay. You see, this morning I was searching all over my kitchen where I knew I last had it, but I have no idea where it went. I'm pretty sure it was just misplaced or my mother filed it away with the bills, but I assure you that I can bring it in tomorrow and –"

"Casey." Mrs. Carpenter sorted through the stack of essays, pulling one out. "Isn't this your essay? It has your name on it."

Casey picked it up and, sure enough, there was her paper on the deeper meaning of "Hills Like White Elephants."

"But, I – "

"Don't worry, dear. Everyone has their days."

Still baffled, Casey gave back the essay and walked out of the class.

--

Today was not a good day for Derek Venturi. Sure, he had made a few girls swoon with his new nerdy look (apparently girls find guys in glasses attractive. Who knew?), and it never hurt to bring in a new crop of female fans. But this acting like Spacey the Keener? Not working out as easy as he thought.

Like paying attention in class? Not easy at all. Now Derek recalls why he stopped in the first place. Learning was _boring_. Except in Chemistry, when Mr. Dubs started talking about the properties of phosphorus and how its uses 

range from incendiary bombs to matchbook strikers to even drugs like methamphetamine. That was pretty interesting stuff.

But then Derek had to be all, like,_ involved_. Taking notes. Looking at the teacher. Reading along with the class. It felt really strange. Derek had to actually think about a subject he wasn't used to thinking about. It made him feel uncomfortable. Like maybe he wasn't smart enough to be learning this.

But he was. The weird thing? Derek could understand and follow as the teacher went on.

This revelation, though, didn't mean that Derek had to be a keener through all his classes.

Day one was done. And Derek was dead tired of being not himself. And he was really sick of fielding such odd questions. Like, "why's Casey wearing your jacket, Derek?" "I never got to wear you jacket, Dere-Bear." "Going soft, Venturi?" "Since when did your eyes go wonky, Derek?"

It was just so good to be home. And out of a car being driven by Casey McDonald.

As soon as Derek walked through the door, he dropped his bag and groaned.

"Home sweet HOME!"

Casey came in behind him and scowled at the back of his head.

"Excuse me, Venturi. You're in my _way_." Pushing him to the side and kicking his backpack out of her path, Casey dropped her own bag in the middle of the hallway and into the living room. She flung herself onto the couch and grabbed a pillow to bury her head into.

Derek followed her and dropped into his recliner. "Hard day being me, McDonald?"

Casey grumbled incoherently into her throw pillow.

The two teens sat in their positions, enjoying the silence of an empty house. It was a rest that would end too soon, though, as the younger troops came swinging through the door twenty six minutes later.

Edwin and Lizzie walked over the fallen bags and into the dining room. Derek opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them, and peeked his head over the side of his chair.

"So, when do we get evaluated?"

Casey lifted her own head off the pillow and groaned.

The two younger siblings ignored both sounds, choosing to instead whisper to each other. Lizzie nodded her head after a few more whispers and Edwin walked into the kitchen. Derek watched as his brother grabbed the phone off its stand and dialed a number. Lizzie pulled a notebook out of her backpack and went to stand next to Edwin.

After a few minutes of Edwin's "Mm hmm"s and "Oh really?"s and "Got'cha"s, he thanked the person on the other line, hung up and handed the phone to Lizzie. She repeated the same motions, dialing a number and going "Yeah," "Go on," and "Really?" Once Lizzie had thanked her other-liner, she hung up and turned to Edwin.

More whispering ensued.

Derek was getting real sick of the whispering. It was bad enough, dealing with all the whispers in school. But when it was going on in his own home between his two (usually, easily controlled) youngish siblings? Nu uh, Derek Venturi would NOT stand for it.

So why was Casey the one standing up from the couch? And why was Derek the one thinking of ways to organize the clutter that was dampening the lighting in the living room?

Derek jumped up to follow Casey. _No more thinking, Venturi. Just stop._

Casey walked over to the huddled Lizzie and Edwin, whispering and scrawling in that blasted notebook. As soon as Casey and Derek were close enough to sneak a peek at what could only be the research, Edwin flipped the cover over.

"Mind your peepers, both of you!"

Casey scowled and turned to Lizzie. "What are you two up to anyways?"

Derek folded his arms, hoping that his towering stance would be enough to say, "I second her statement."

Lizzie turned to Edwin and said, "So we're agreed?"

Edwin nodded. "Yep. Just like ANTM."

Casey sniggered and Derek frowned. "Dude? ANTM? As in, America's Next Top Model? Do we even get that show here?"

Blushing slightly, Edwin mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "If some people would just leave the remote in a visible location, maybe some other people wouldn't be forced to watch the shows on the channel the cable's stuck on."

Lizzie sighed and began. "Edwin and I have decided not to name a winner on a day to day basis. What we are going to do instead is accumulate all your progress, good and bad, and evaluate it on the final day. After every day, though, we will tell you what you should work on and what you should keep doing. Now we will split into separate groups to discuss the day's events."

Derek followed Lizzie into the laundry room and leaned against the doorframe. This ought to be very interesting.

--

Back in the kitchen, Edwin composed himself and cleared his throat. "Casey, you're first. This morning was rocky. You were too concerned with your school work. Cut it out."

Flinching, Casey cast her gaze downward. Edwin continued. "But the breakfast choice was great. Keep up the bad eating habits and the loss of manners. Watch your balance, though. As for the school day, be more cool like. Work on your saucy smile. Be able to get a wave out of random people just by smiling at them. If Derek can do it, you can. Don't rush to class. You've got no reason to be on time. And we know you tried to salvage that essay. That was a slip up."

Casey gaped. "How did you, but you. What?"

Edwin smiled and pointed to his eyes. "We're watching. Always. But beyond that, good work with the jacket and the keys. All very Derek. You've got the attitude down pretty good. Now you need to work on the smooth skills that make Derek so likeable, approachable and dateable. Think you've got it in you?"

Casey nodded reverently. "Tell me everything you know and everything you think I should do."

--

"- and the glasses were a really nice touch, I must say." Lizzie was ticking off Derek's successes as Derek soaked in the glory. He was so beasting this competition.

"But how many girls did you flirt with today? Five? That's four too many. And five that you flirted with too smoothly. You need to be less good at, well, being – "

"Me?"

"Yes, pretty much. Oh, and the essay thing? Good work making it seem as though you did your work, but did you really have to steal Casey's essay? That was kind of mean. I'm not going to tell Casey, because I think it'll be good for her to experience this side of, well – "

"Being me?"

"Yes. So keep it clean from now on. Do your work. Stop flirting so well. Start being more clumsy and, well – "

"Awkward?"

"Yes. And stand up straight."

Derek obliged, laughed softly to himself. Lizzie thought she knew everything. Derek surmised that the two weasels had planted their own spies into the mix, and Derek had an idea of who they were. There was only one person that knew where he had gotten that essay.

Lizzie completed her summary of Derek's to do's and don't's and left the laundry room. Derek stood still for a moment, thinking to himself.

_They don't even know. But it's not like I'm going to tell them. I'm not completely a Space Case. _

Shaking his head, Derek scratched his head and shuffled his feet.

_But tomorrow I'll be a better Space Case than ever._

The ideas were forming. Oh, were they forming.

--

…_to be continued…_

_Please review!_


End file.
